The Other Side of the Story
by TheStaryNight
Summary: We all know the story J.K. Rowling told us, but how much do we really know about Voldemort himself? In this story you et to see what Voldemort thought throughout the Harry Potter series. Is it posible that maybe Voldemort wasn't all that bad?
1. Chapter 1

**You all know the story J.K Rowling told us, but how much do you really know about Voldemort himself? In this story you get to see what Voldemort thought throughout the seven books in Harry Potter. Don't worry it won't be long enough to fill up seven books (or 8 movies). Enjoy! :D**

I walked into the house. I hear the sound of people laughing just around the corner. I smiled to myself. This would be the last time they ever laughed or breathed for that matter. I quickly yet silently walked around the corner. As I stepped into the room the smiling faces, the laughter, everything happy left the house. There were three people in the room, a father, a mother, and a baby. None of them had wands with them. This is too easy, I thought to myself, who would be stuipid enough to leave there wand laying around? I corned the father and shouted "AVADA KADAVRA" at the top of my lungs. The father fell to the floor, limp. Screaming the mother grabbed her son and ran upstairs. By then the baby had noticed something was wrong and was crying loudly. The mother placed her son in his crib knowing I would be there in only a matter of seconds. When I got upstairs she stood in front of the small child's crib and begged me not to kill her son.

"Please not Harry. Kill me instead. Not Harry. Please please not Harry." She begged me. I decided to have mercy and allow her to die first so she wouldn't have to watch her son die. But only because she wasn't who I was truly mad at. She wasn't the one who had done the awful things. She wasn't the one who made me what I am today. But I wouldn't admit I had felt bad for her. I'd just say she was in the way. Not even she would know. Not even her beloved Harry.

"Get out of the way, you and your son will die either way!" I reminded her. She didn't care. At least now she wouldn't have to see what her dead son looks like." AVADA KADAVRA" I screached. I closed my eyes. Just because I murdered people diddn't mean I liked to watch them die. When I opened them the mother lay limp on the floor.

I looked down at the baby boy who was still crying. "AVADA KADAVRA" I called out for the third time today, but this time it was different. His victim didn't die, but my own vision was fading. The last thing I saw was the baby boy undamaged exepet for the lightning shped scar on his forhead. The last thing I thought was what I had forgotten, love.

**How did you like it? Sorry it was so short. Not all the chapters will be. In the next chapter you see what the awful things Voldemort talks about our. Please review.**

**.**


	2. The awful things

**Happy Easter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I wasn't going to continue the story, but thanks to LaughingLadybug I am going to continue it. Oh and I may change the way the story ends. It won't be exactaly the same as in the Harry Potter books. Enjoy!**

_*Flashback*_

_"Freak!" I looked over and _saw a_ girl around the age of 10 staring at me, well no, staring a the frog I had somehow been levitating. I just smiled. The girl looked at me with puzzled expression and to her horror she saw that she was shrinking, shrinking intill she was about the size of an ant. And then she was_ _an ant. Once again, the different were picked on._

_*End Flaskback*_

I showed her. For once the different, the odd had the last word. I wished that I could make it so it would allways be that way. Little did I know that later that day I would have an opportunity to try. That was the day Dummbledore came. That was the day everything changed. The day that would start a new begining for me. The day I would figure out how to stopped what I refered to as the awful things. The horrible teasing, taunting, laughing.

I was ripped out of my memories as soon as I relized I was in a forest and that I barley alive. I saw a snake and possesed it. That felt much better than being basicly nothing, but it didn't feel quite like my own body. Oh well, at least I still have my horcruxes, I thought.

The snake was starting to die when a wisard stumbled into the forest I was in. I left the body of the snake and possesed the man instead.

"Where do you work?" I hissed.

"Hogwarts, I teach defence against the dark arts."

"Perfect"

How long I had to wait before the man came, I will never know. It could have been decades or it could hve only been seconds. The only lead I have is that it happened the same year that Harry Potter would be going to Hogworts. Like I said, it was perfect

_**Once again, sorry for the delay between updates. From now on I will try to update once a week. This chapter was only short becouse I wanted to show you that am still going to update it.**


End file.
